A heat sink may be configured to transfer thermal energy from a higher temperature component to a lower temperature medium, such as a fluid medium. If the fluid medium is water, the heat sink may be referred to as a cold plate. In thermodynamics, a heat sink is a heat reservoir configured to absorb heat without significantly changing temperature. Heat sinks for electronic devices often have a temperature higher than the surroundings to transfer heat by convection, radiation, and/or conduction.